The Chatzy Chronicles
by IShipKazstiel
Summary: Dedicated to my fabulous friend, A Stray Poster, and also everyone else I'm friends with on Chatzy but this was the poster's fault Also, there will be plenty of OCs and more characters from the shows but I could only put four :P


**A/N This chapter dedicated to my gr8 friend, Zac-Attack. Also my other gr8 friend, A Stray Poster bc they prompted me to start this story thing. Basically this is going to be a series of different one-shots and short stories based on roleplays from some of my chatrooms. I'm putting this under Doctor Who and Supernatural because of the fact that most, if not all, of the characters used here are used in those fandoms. This story has Jessica Harkness(my OC) Kiara Winchester (my OC and sabriel spawn) and Dante (Zac's OC and destiel spawn). Enjoy, Potatoes!**

Jessica had never been the type for relationships, seeing as she was the literal evil half of Audrianna Harkness and all that, but there had been something about him. Something that had made her consider it. While not being the relationship type of being, she had seen it as a challenge. And it had been fun, Dante was cute and, for some reason she still didn't know, had liked her. And she had liked that. It had interested her, even more so when she had found out he was half angel. It confused her, why would anything supposedly holy want anything to do with her?

It had been a game at first, nothing more than that, she had been sure of it. But dammit, if he hadn't had some sort of effect on her. What had once just been a game had, well, it had grown. She hadn't cared at first, but she sure as hell did now. And she had screwed it all up. She hadn't meant for him to find out everything that she did. But somehow, for some reason he had been there, and he had seen her. And she ran. Now it was two weeks later, it was late and it was raining. She was soaked.

She kept her head down as someone ran past her, almost knocking her to the ground. "Watch where you're going!" they had yelled but she ignored them, keeping her eyes on the sidewalk as she walked, her mind still focused on _that_ night. The look on his face had broken the heart she had almost forgotten she had. He had been shocked, naturally. But then there had been a small amount of fear, even in the dark of the alley she had seen it in his eyes. He had been afraid, of _her._ She had taken a step forward, wanting to explain, but he had taken an equal step back, staring at her in horror. That's when she ran. She was brought from her thoughts as a horn screamed, breaking through the sound of the rain along with the sound of tires squealing. She looked up in time to be blinded by headlights. The next thing she knew she had flipped over the windshield of the car as it slammed into her. The only thing she could think of was how she really hated people.

(Dante)

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since I saw Jessica kill a man as he begged for his life. Two weeks since Jessica ran. Two weeks since I've even heard from her. I sighed in frustration, running a hand through my hair. "Look, Dante I know this is hard for you, but I'm serious, that girl had some serious feelings for you, even though she is apparently the evil half of AJ and not her twin." Kiara said, sitting beside me on the couch. I wasn't so sure though.

I turned to face my cousin/sister. "I don't know, I mean...You didn't see her Kiara, that man was _begging_ and she just killed him, like it was nothing for her! I don't know, I don't know, I'm just starting to think that I never even knew her at all..." she rolled her eyes, but I could see the sympathy she held. "Okay, look, maybe you didn't know a few important things but you knew this chic was crazy. She sets off bombs when she's bored for crying out loud! But, it's been two weeks and you haven't even tried to call her back."

She was right, and I did feel kind of guilty about that. She had stopped calling after the third day and I hadn't felt any better. My phone rang, cutting off what Kiara had been about to say. I frowned in confusion when I saw it wasn't one of my contacts but still answered it "Hello?" _"Is this Dante Winchester?"_ I heard a woman ask. My confusion only grew "Yes. Who's this?" _"My name's Catherine, I'm calling from Liberty Memorial Hospital on behalf of one of our patients, Jessica Harkness. You're listed as an emergency contact."_ I was sure that my heart stopped beating for a second.

"Wh-what? Is she okay? What happened?!" _"She was found bleeding out and unconscious in the middle of the street during last night's storm. She's in the ICU. It would be appreciated if you could get here soon, there are forms that need to be signed concerning possible surgery due to internal trauma."_ I felt sick. "I-I'll be there as soon as I can." I told the woman before hanging up. I looked up, seeing the worried expression on Kiara's face "It's Jess. She's in the hospital. I-I gotta go. Tell my dads where I went, I might be gone for a few days." she nodded "Yeah of course, now get your ass over to your psycho girl before someone does something stupid."

(Jessica)

I was awake, I could hear the beeping of whatever machine was near me, but I didn't know where I was. The thing that bothered me the most, however, was the ting in my throat that was choking me. As I realized that there was something in my throat I panicked, my eyes flew open and I tried to breathe around the thing. People rushed in and two of them held me down as another one, a woman, spoke, reaching for the thing I was choking on.

"Miss Harkness I need you to calm down, you're in a hospital, I need you to calm down so I can remove the tube in your throat-" someone else ran into the room, but this person I knew. My eyes were focused on Dante as he was held back "Someone get him out of here, please." the woman in front of me said and I panicked again, I didn't want him to go!

"No! No wait-Jess! Get off me that's my girlfriend in there!" I felt something slide into my arm and a choked whine made its way up my throat, my eyes sliding closed of their own accord. I fought to stay awake even though the tube was still in my throat, but I couldn't. The last thing I heard before the sedative pulled me under was the doctor's whispered words to a nurse "She shouldn't have woken up so fast, it's a miracle." _'Yeah, miracle my ass lady.'_

(No specific POV)

After Jessica had been sedated and the tube had been removed Dante had been allowed back in. He had stayed in the chair at her bedside. After a few hours Jessica was awake again, but she tried to feign sleep, knowing Dante was beside her. Dante sighed, knowing that she was awake. "...Jessica..I need to understand, I just- why? I don't understand it. You-" he paused, taking a breath and closing his eyes. "I know that's not the first time you've done that."

Jessica didn't know what to do, she had never been in this situation before. For her, if somebody ever caught her in the act, usually they were killed too. But she couldn't kill Dante. It wasn't that she wasn't able to, no, she could kill him if she had to, but she didn't _want_ to. She opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling, refusing to look at him. "What are you going to do, you gonna turn me in? Are you going to tell them what I've done?" she asked, keeping a surprisingly calm tone, despite how nervous she actually was. Not that she would be taken to jail, no that didn't bother her in the slightest. What had her nervous was what his response would be.

His response surprised them both. "No." after he said that Jessica turned her head to look at him, her surprise at his response showing on her face. "No?" "At least, not yet. I want you to explain to me, explain why you did it, what else you've done or just why you do it in general. Whatever it is that you do."

Jessica nodded "All right, that seems fair." she took a deep breath, it was...weird, openly speaking about what she's done. If anyone else were to hear this conversation though, she would be more than likely given a death sentence, which would be useless as hell, seeing as she _wouldn't_ die. But she didn't care about any of that, why would she? It didn't matter to her. "Where do I begin?" "Well..The beginning's usually a good place to start." "Smartass."

 **A/N So there it is, the first chapter of 'The Chatzy Chronicles'! Not all of the chapters will have characters from Doctor Who and Supernatural, there will be plenty with just OCs, but this is really just for my friends so if you don't like it and you're not one of my friends from Chatzy well, sorry, not sorry. I hope you like it anyways though :P**

 **V OUT! *ROLLS AWAY***


End file.
